Real Truth: Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Hecate's house was pretty much a wooden hut by a river Lethe. Spectacular. "Lethe. Be careful." Zenon said. "Gotcha." Siren replied. Hecate had sent up a small platform that acted as a bridge to cross the river. Zenon took the first step to make sure the somewhat fragile wood plank would hold up. When he was convinced the platform would hold, he motioned Siren to follow him. "Isn't this a bit overkill?" Siren asked. "This is Lethe we're talking about, I'm not taking any chances." Zenon asked. "Come on." Siren started to walk across the platform, she managed to get half-way through it before the plank snapped into two. "Whoa!" Zenon reached out to grab Siren before she touched the water. "Thanks...Thanks for that." Siren said as she pulled away. "My regular knight in shining armour." She teased. You wouldn't think that if you knew what I've done in the past. ''Zenon thought. Out loud he said, "I don't know why it collapsed. It was fine when I walked across it." "Maybe your testing-things-out-to-see-if-they're-broken skills aren't as good as you think they are." Siren countered. "Maybe you're just more fat than you think you are." Siren looked offended. "Don't you know you're not supposed to comment on a girls' weight?" "To be honest you're the first girl I've ever had interaction with. So no, I don't know the guidelines of girl interaction." Zenon replied. Siren raised a blonde eyebrow, maybe trying to determine the truth in his sentence. "Come on. Let's get it over and done with." Zenon said. "Actually." Siren's words made Zenon turn around. "I'll stay here.. I have a feeling that I'm not welcomed here." Zenon was about to say that was nonsense but then he thought about it. Siren had probably been a Grimm for a lot longer than he has. Her skills were more accurate and honed that his. His gut told him to listen to her. "Alright. I'll go talk to my mother that probably hates me. No biggey." Zenon turned to walk towards the wooden hut. The hut stank of essence and another familiar scent. Zenon recognised it, it was the byproduct of magic. The women in the middle of the house wore purple robes. She was surrounded by candles and salt had been spread around her in the shape of a pentagram. The goddess of magic turned around, her green eyes showed a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Her expression softened however after realising who it was. "Hello son." Hecate beamed. "Hecate." Zenon acknowledged. Hecate raised an eyebrow. "What brings you here?" "I think you know. You are a god afterall." "''Goddess." Hecate corrected. "And yes, I know what you want it was only polite that I ask you that question." Hecate pulled out a roll of paper from her sleeve and gave it to Zenon. "You will find the young warrior. As well as your other allies with this." "Thank you." Zenon took the map and started to the door when Hecate grabbed his arm gently. "Why do you treat me with such hostility? Aren't I your mother?" The goddess asked. "Mother?" Zenon pulled away. "Where were you when I needed you 13 years ago? You could've stop me, my dad he would've.." Zenon choked up. "Theres nothing I could do. Or you. When the fate cuts a string of life, there is no rejoining it." Hecate put her arm lightly on his shoulder. "Theres no point in drowning in the past. It was because of your mistakes that now you are wiser and smarter." Zenon looked into his mother's eyes. "How do you go back from what I've done?" "We move on." Hecate kept up Zenon's gaze. "You and you allies have a great challenge ahead. All of you have to be ready, even you. You can't keep beating yourself over this. Move on." Hecate grabbed Zenon's arm and tore of the bandages covering them. She held out his arm so he could see it. The skin on the arm was pure black, it wasn't the skin of a living person. It was the skin of a corpse. "Don't let ''this ''happen again." She said. That wasn't a problem for Zenon, he had already swore that years ago. Zenon wrapped the bandages around his arm again. "Thank you Hec-. Thank you Mom." Zenon said. "Your welcome." Hecate beamed. "Now go. Your female companion is waiting for you." "She's not my girlfriend." Zenon countered. "I never said that. I simply said female companion." Hecate smiled before sitting cross-legged again. Zenon walked out of the house to see that Siren was still there. "What happened?" She asked. "Nothing. Let's go find this Dante character." Category:Real Truth Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:The Grimms